The Model
by ChrisWood24
Summary: 18 and up only!
1. Intro

Kai & Davina: Sex between a model and a failed photographer. _ **  
**_

 _ **Davina  
**_

I was forced into a world of the finer things; jewelry, designer clothes, fast cars, and expensive desserts (when I was allowed to have a bite). The thing about being surrounded by beautiful things is that there's almost no room for depth. You may say I'm ungrateful, but anything beats living in a world of daft minds dressed in Chanel. The world was fast and always changing; the high fashion world that is. I was lonely until I met him.

"Davina! Where the fuck are you?"

I stood up from my seat, I wasn't hiding or anything but there was my mother yelling for me. Not caring because she had the power to fire anyone who dared to even look at her too long.

"Here, mother."

"Omg, no your hair is dreadful!"

I cut her off quickly and she seemed to ignore everything I was saying.

"It looks fine, Tony has done a great job mom."

The job was easy, just a normal head shot shoot, they were quick and lasted no longer than an hour. My mother had booked the job for me because Raf Simons (the head of Dior) liked my campaign photos for Gucci. I book big designer jobs like these all the time, they treat you like you're disposable but when my mother walks in it's like we're automatically more essential than the designer themselves.

"You know what, less leaves." She glared at Tony my assigned hairdresser. " I want her to look floral fresh not a fucking jungle child.

My stepfather is Giorgio Armani. I know, it explains why people flock to my mother's every demand. He may have been the only man in my life but honestly I've only met the guy twice. Once when I was 9 where he brushed me off and again when I was 13 where he took a liking to my appearance. He made me a child supermodel overnight; my face was the best thing about me. That's what everyone says.

So now you have the tragic background of my not so glamorous life I can get to the point; Kai. I met Kai during a shoot. Well outside of one actually.

It was for a designer bag shoot, I can't remember which brand. I remember hating the bag I was suppose to carry and they had me act like it was too heavy to hold for photos. I had just gotten into an argument with my mother and she left the building. As soon as my mother left everyone started to treat me like I were disposable. The head stylist was mad because I decided I wanted to experiment with pink locks prior to the shoot, she couldn't get the color out so I had to wear a wig. So they switched me out knowing my mother wasn't going to come back and yell at them. That's when I ran out crying, hating everything and I was wearing this awful outfit with my crazy pink hair and decided to walk the streets of New York barefoot. I went inside a coffee shop and everyone instantly stared at me like I was crazy. Then there was Kai, just laughing at me. Not all crazy or obnoxious or rudely though. The moment I saw him, with his glasses and his endless smile. I wanted to know him.

 _ **Kai**_

I've been in and out of college for 5 years now. I spent a year traveling Europe with my siblings and the other year, well this is that. I have a a year of schooling left until I get my bachelors and even by then I'd still probably be living as a failed photographer. So that's why I'm taking my time. Breathing in the fresh air only deeply when I walk by the plant infested park, New York is kinda dirty. I'm an average guy with an over the top sense of humor. I've only been with one woman in my life and she wanted to kill me; like I said too many jokes. But I'd spent a good amount of time away from beautiful women. It was around lunchtime at my favorite coffee shop and this insane girl walks in upset wearing this eye-blinding outfit and had pink hair that seemed to be over washed because of how brittle it looked (even from afar). She approached me with the the most daunting eyes.

"Can I help you?"

She finally spoke. I'm sure she heard me laugh a little at her entrance. But as soon as she got closer I realized she was crying. So I offered her a seat. All I wanted was to wipe off the crazy makeup and throw this girl into the bathtub.

 _What did she look like normally?_

"Why do you look like that?"

I didn't wanna sound rude but shit what else was I suppose to say to a crazy dressed girl with attitude who I became way too curious about.

"I'm a model. Davina Claire, ever heard of me?"

I had never heard of her. But besides that somewhere along the introductions her sadness dispersed.


	2. Foreplay

_**Davina**_

We went back to his apartment where he offered to let me use his shower. Thank God. I saw that I looked a mess as soon as I got hold of a mirror.

"Thank you."

I happily went in. Not taking into account that I had no clothes to change into or the idea that he may have been a sociopath.

"So what happened to you Miss Model?"

"Well, I was replaced and honestly I didn't even want to be there."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate modeling. Not like you would understand."

 _ **Kai**_

She got out of my shower and dear Lord, I was caught off guard. Her hair was a long brown splattered with pink and her face was just... gorgeous. How on Earth did I get a girl this beautiful to come into my apartment?

"Try me."

"No one takes me seriously, they just use me like a hanger. To try on clothes. My ideas and opinions absolutely do not matter."

She has a very 'la-dee-da' attitude. She knew she was beautiful. But how was I suppose to relate?

"Well, the modeling industry is a tough one Davina."

I could see her eyes following me around as I tried to find a shirt for her to wear.

"You know, for being a model you're pretty short. My T-shirt is like a dress on you."

 ** _Davina_**

"That's because I'm a face model."

"That explains it. Well you are beautiful."

He complimented me and for some reason the shrug he made after saying 'beautiful' made me realize he probably had a crush on me already. I tried to ignore it and point to the camera I saw laying down.

"You take photos?"

"Not of models. More wildlife."

I laughed.

"Models are basically wildlife. Try me"

He grabbed his camera and started taking photos. His gray eyes were so sparkly. I did my usual poses, a nice smile, back facing the camera, head turned. I could see he was starting to get nervous.

 _ **Kai**_

Jesus, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. And she noticed it. I know she did, her poses went from a fiery confident one to a a shy smile. She must intimidate a lot of photographers. I was looking through the shots and I heard her inch closer towards me.

 _ **Davina**_

I walked over to see how they turned out, half of them were blurry from his shaking. The apartment was cold. And here I was in this strange man's t- shirt. All I could think about was what it would be like the kiss him. There was something so genuine about him but who knows?

"Those are great." I lied. They were mediocre. I walked behind him and began to take my clothes off. I don't know I was feeling wild.

 _ **Kai**_

She liked my cruddy photos. They were an embarrassment. I heard her walking towards the door behind me.

"Are you leaving?"

"No."

Her response, was very sultry so I turned around and there she was... naked.

I got up and walked towards her, confused and excited.

"Take my photo again."

I picked up the camera and started to take photos, slowly getting closer to her.

She twirled her hair and I could see a mischievous smile start to form, she wanted more than her photos taken.

 **Narrator**

After half an hour of photo-taking foreplay Kai had finally found the courage to set down the camera.

"Did I say stop?" Davina had a flirty but authoritative tone to her.

Kai was so close to her. He grabbed her by the waist. He could feel her perky breasts leaning on his chest. He inched his head low and gave Davina a passionate kiss. Davina let out a moan, and Kai could feel his manhood rise. He placed her on his wooden dinner table and proceeded to viciously kiss her.

Releasing himself from her lips Kai backed up and asked, "Are you sure?"

Davina nodded her head. Her eyes wild and needing.

 _Him._

He picked her up and headed towards his master room.


	3. Climax

"Don't stop Kai!"

It was an hour in and the two were still at it fucking each other. The room smelled like sex and sweat. Kai had her in a doggy position, he thrusted himself into her harder every time she she called out his name (which was a lot.) Davina could feel him getting tired so she wanted to take over. She was able to remove herself from his hold and now she was straddling him.

A smile appeared on Kai's face.

She started to bounce on his dick. He could see immense pleasure rising on her face, their reactions turning each other on. Her sweat glistened on her perky breasts. He could see all of her. Her perfect body was on him, riding him, fucking him.

"I'm about to-"

"Not yet!" Davina snapped back.

She removed herself from her straddle-position and laid her face in front of his dick.

"Cum in my mouth please."

Davina placed her mouth on his ready-to-burst dick.

She started sucking, really hard, as if she wanted all his juice to come out.

Kai couldn't hold it anymore. Her mouth on his manhood was begging him to finish. "Ah-"

 _There it was._

Davina's mouth was filled with Kai's cum. She got even more wet from all that was filling her perfect mouth.

She started to touch herself, his cum now in her tummy.

"You're insane." Kai sat up and caressed the model's face.

"I want more." Davina pleaded. Kai was entranced by her deep blue eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

Just as he was about to lay her down for round 2 they hear a knock on the door.

 **From the writer:**

This is my _first_ and probably _only_ attempt at an erotic sexual fanfic about Kai and Davina.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
